Viaje escolar
by Sayuri Kazemaru
Summary: Sin una amistad bien definida Eren y Jean van peleando por la vida. Uno de ellos enamorado sin saberlo aún... Y el otro, bueno, es imposible definir que es lo que siente... Aunque todo puede resolverse durante el viaje escolar. [* Yaoi / AU / Jean x Eren *]
1. Chapter 1 Introducción

**Volví del hoyo bebés... (?)**  
 **Ya se me paso poquito la crisis del escritor...**  
 **Ya volveré a escribir _"Érase una vez"_ & volveré a llenar a los fandoms con mis feas historias :D **

**Bueeeeeno, Hoy les traigo como el... ¿primer capitulo? de un historia de muchos capítulos que estaba pensado sería un two-shot :'v Jeren (?) por qué Guilty pleasure~ (/u\\) (?)**

 **Espero con todo mi corazón que les guste.**

* * *

Como todos ya sabemos nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes ni nada (?) Todo es de su respectivo autor, yo sólo los tomo para hacer realidad mis locas fantasías (?) xD

* * *

 _ **Advertencias:**_

 **Yaoi| BL | Amor apache (?)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

Mucha gente no sabía cómo tomar la relación que tenían Eren y Jean. De hecho la gente no sabía cómo era que aquellos dos se soportaban, peleaban en cada oportunidad que tuvieran, nadie en la historia de la humanidad los había visto hablando como personas civilizadas más de unas cuantas y contadas ocasiones. Y ambos siendo de mecha corta… Bueno, ya se imaginaran.

Pero lo más curioso de todo eso es que nunca se separaban. Juntos en el almuerzo, en clases y entre ellas…. Pero siempre peleando, como perros y gatos. Muchos apostaban a cuando terminarían moliéndose a golpes, mientras que otros apostaban a que terminarían enredados sobre la cama de alguno.

Por su parte Eren, parecía renuente a llevarse bien con "Aquella yegua loca", aunque Armin podía divisar un pequeño brillo que siempre adornaba la mirada del moreno cuando estaba con aquel chico. Brillo que se perdía cuando Jean llegaba a faltar a clases, o cuando simplemente no tenía humor para seguir sus jugarretas…

Armin siempre silencioso y suspicaz supo definir los sentimientos de Eren, inclusive antes de que él mismo se diese cuenta. Eren, bien que mal, tenía un flechazo con Jean. Y al parecer era feliz con eso, con tener aquella bizarra relación con el de cabello arena, con recibir golpes e insultos en lugar de tiernas caricias y dulces palabras.

Y con Jean, bueno, él era más difícil de leer, no daba indicios de nada. Ni de amor, ni de odio, sólo estaba ahí para fastidiar a Eren con cualquier cosa, y a veces para charlar con él.

Bueno… nadie se esperaba lo que pasaría el día del viaje escolar.

* * *

 **Sí, bueno, no es mucho, pero igual xD**  
 **espero que les haya gustado este pedacito de capitulo.**

 **Criticas, buenas o malas siempre son bien recibidas ^^**

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. Chapter 2 El viaje Parte uno

**Buenas madrugadas... Vengo con la primera parte del segundo capitulo de esta historia que ahora sera de muchos capítulos xD (?) que lea traigo con cariño uwu.**

 **Por cierto, muchas gracias por los comentarios y los favoritos... *u* La respuesta a los reviews esta hasta abajo (?) xD**

 **Esta narrado en primera persona, es la segunda vez que escribo de esta forma así que puede estar horrible xD**

 **Nos los aburriré más con mis parloteos, así que disfruten.**

* * *

 ***Nada me pertenece, sólo la historia; los personajes y todo eso son de su respectivo autor.***

* * *

 **Advertencias**

 **| AU | BL | Yaoi (?) |**

* * *

 **El viaje.  
Primera parte**

POV Eren

Genial… viaje escolar.

Maldita sea, aproximadamente ocho horas, para llegar al único lugar con playa, y en el viaje adivinen con quien tuve la suerte de sentarme, nada más y nada menos que con el jodido bastardo de Jean. ¡Carajo! Hubiese preferido sentarme con Armin, él sólo va leyendo y durmiendo todo el camino, pero con Jean, ya sé a lo que me estoy ateniendo, aunque también podría aprovechar la oportunidad y fastidiarle el doble.

Cuando llegué a la entrada de la escuela estaban casi todos ahí, mi atención se fue directamente sobre el caballo.  
— Yegua… buenos! – Lo salude como de costumbre, pero él no hizo más que apenas dirigirme una mirada por el rabillo del ojo y dar un ligero asentimiento en señal de que me había escuchado.

Solté un bufido – Todavía de que me tomo la molestia de saludarte… —

Subí al autobús, sin importarme realmente si ya teníamos el permiso o no, acomode mis pertenencias, tome asiento y me dedique a observar por la ventana.

" _ **Sinceramente, el hecho de que Jean este así es beneficioso para mí, no hablara y no estará jodiendo en todo el camino. Aunque… no me gusta que este así de serio…"**_

A pesar de mi preocupación inicial por el hecho de que se encontraba tan serio, no pude reprimir mi felicidad al saber que sería un viaje tranquilo. Tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos que no note que el autobús se fue llenado de apoco hasta que sentí como alguien caía a mi lado.

Jean no hizo más que recostarse y cerrar los ojos, soltando un suspiro pesado mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

— Sólo te pido Jeager que no estés jodiendo hoy… No dormí anoche y estoy molido, piensa en ello como una petición de amigos.—

Su voz se fue apagando y pasados pocos minutos escuche como su respiración se hacía más pausada y me fije, especialmente en que sus labios se entreabrieron un poco.

Mientras esto sucedía, pude escuchar el rugido del autobús que iniciaba camino, escuche a medias las indicaciones del subdirector, ese enano con cara de estreñido y el parloteo de la alocada profesora de ciencias, quien había organizado aquel viaje. Se decía que el subdirector le consentía todo porque estaba enamorado de ella, pero no había nada comprobado.

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas y media, en las cuales no me había quitado para nada los auriculares, sentí el peso muerto de la cabeza de Jean sobre mi hombro.

Mordisquee mi labio en un intento de controlarme y no empujarlo. **"** _ **Recuerda ser considerado Eren, no esta en tu naturaleza ser tan así a pesar de que se trate del caballo. Sólo fue un error, no fue porque él lo quisiera… Esta dormido… No pasa nada…"**_ Tuve que recordarme aquello, antes de acomodar bien el peso del otro.

Me permití un pequeño capricho y, aprovechando que el rostro de Jean estaba tan cerca, lo observe. Detenidamente, la forma de su rostro, la curva de su nariz, sus labios esponjosos y de un tenue color rosa, sus pestañas largas, y lo más destacable de su rostro, las marcadas ojeras que tenía debajo de sus parpados cerrados.

Aquello destacaba ya que Jean era la única persona de nuestra edad que dormía d horas entre semana, así que era demasiado raro que siendo él, no haya podido dormir. Supongo que algo debe de preocuparle, ya que la única vez que le vi de la misma forma fue cuando aplicamos para la beca completa de "La Prestigiosa Escuela María" y el día anterior a los resultados no durmió para nada… Así que creo que lo que le preocupo ayer debe ser grave.

Pasada cerca de otra hora y media, comencé a adormilarme, pero cuando estaba a punto de recargar mi cabeza sobre la del otro, sentí como se enderezaba ya en su totalidad sobre su asiento y observe como se estiraba.

— Mmmmmh…. Qué bien dormí, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que duermo tan bien...— Se estiro una vez más antes de tronarse en cuello hacia ambos lados.

— Pues claro que dormiste bien bastardo… Te recargaste todo el puto tiempo sobre mí, siento la manga mojada de seguro debe ser tu saliva...—

Ok, aquello ultimo quizás era una mentira, pero necesitaba picarlo un poco, demasiadas horas en silencio, simplemente con mi mente de compañía, ya que los demás poco a poco también habían caído.

Me miro de reojo y bufo…

\- Digo, ¿que demonios te pasa Eren?… Uno despierta y lo primero que haces es insultar... Donde te quedes dormido no dudare en arrojarte por la ventana. –

Hice caso omiso y cerré los ojos, recargando mi cabeza sobre la ventana, fingiendo dormir, pasado cierto tiempo, aproximadamente unos diez minutos, hice lo mismo que él y con confianza me recargue sobre su hombro y contrario a lo que dijo, no me arrojo por la ventana, si no que sentí que se revolvía, en obvia incomodidad, antes de acomodarse y de paso acomodarme a mí.

Me quede unos momentos así, fingiendo dormir, él según lo que creo, se aseguró de que dormía, pues me llamo por mi nombre varias veces en voz baja y yo obviamente no conteste.

Sentí como recargaba su cabeza sobre la mía, creí que volvería a dormir hasta que lo escuche susurrar algo, pero no le di importancia, ya que fue demasiado bajo… casi como algo susurrado más para él mismo que para mí. Grande fue mi sorpresa al sentir como una de sus manos tomaba mi mejilla de forma demasiado dulce y delicada como para tratarse de Jean… acuno de esta forma mi rostro y sólo sentí el tacto dulce y delicado de unos labios sobre los míos.

Grite internamente tan alto que creí que la cabeza me explotaría… me encontraba tan shokeado, aquel ser tan quisquilloso, tan huraño algunas veces, tan... él, podía ser de aquella forma... _Dulce…_ Aunque casi abro los ojos de la impresión, me obligue a mantenerlos cerrados y relajados. Cuando por fin dejo de besarme, volvió a poner mi rostro en la posición inicial, solo que esta vez paso un brazo sobre mis hombros y me abrazo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Yo me removí en "sueños" abrazándole y escondiendo mi rostro que sabia estaba colorado como melocotón maduro. Sentí como su cuerpo se ponía tenso, pensando en qué quizás me habría despertado, pero sólo me removí un poco y cerré mis ojos, tratando de asimilar aquello.

" _ **Ok, Eren, tranquilízate, debe de haber una explicación lógica para que Jean… ese pequeño bastardo de labios suaves….¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso no! Ese bastardo desgraciado… ¡Sí, mucho mejor! Me haya besado… una broma quizás, una apuesta… Sé que no puedo despertar y reclamarle, pues aquello había pasado cuando "Estaba dormido", así que lo más factible es esperar a que él mismo me haga burla… sí, eso será la más coherente…"**_

No supe con exactitud en qué momento había caído dormido de verdad, pero me desperté cuando sentí que me zarandeaban de una forma nada delicada.

\- Despierta tú bastardo suicida, carajo, levanta ya tu trasero, tiene cerca de veinte minutos que arribamos… Sólo que yo no me podía ir sin ti, y mira que lo intente-

Desperté, abriendo los ojos de forma brusca, estaba totalmente recargado sobre mi asiento, no sobre Jean… Con la cabeza contra el cristal, no sobre el pecho de Jean…

\- Ahora que ya estas despierto me adelantare… -

Le vi bajar del camión, aún demasiado metido en mis pensamientos, comencé a moverme de forma mecánica, mientras tomaba mis cosas e iba hacia la salida del camión.

Quizás todo había sido un simple y extraño… muy extraño sueño. Un parte de mi cabeza quería creer eso… Pero la parte racional hablo y me hizo una pregunta que no supe como contestar.

" _ **Sí sólo fue un sueño… ¿Por qué aun sientes en calor donde tu cuerpo se recargo con el de Jean?"**_

Casi podía sentir el tono burlón de mi subconsciente que había dejado en mí más preguntas que respuestas… Baje del camión y observe el imponente hotel que se alzaba frente a mí.

Sólo esperaba que todo se aclarara en aquella playa.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews pasados.**

 **YYuu-Ackerman**

Muchas gracias por leer & por tomarte la molestia de dejar un comentario, es algo que aprecio mucho & espero esta continuación haya sido de tu agrado.

Un abrazo.

 **Jagerin-chan**

Ajdldjakdjajaja xD ay todo esperamos eso... hasta yo lo espero, pero lo incluire sólo de ser necesario... aunque podría escribir uno aparte que tenga que ver con este fic & que sea puro 1313 (?) xD

Que bueno que te gusto! Yo como ya dije le tengo amor ya que es mi placer culposo uwu

De hecho por eso mismo de que casi no hay material de ellos me decidí a hacer esto :3

Aquí estuvo la continuación, espero haya sido de tu agrado & muchísimas gracias por comentar.

Un abrazo.

 **Lawlie93**

Hola!

Antes que nada, gracias por comentar.

A mi se me hace como de las más peculiares que hay... Por eso me gusta mucho, ya que a mi parecer es una pareja que si bien no se demuestran el cariño de forma convencional, no les hace falta, ya que bien que mal confían en el otro... (?) xD

Aquí estuvo lo que Seguía, espero te gustara & ya sé que el anterior fue corto... Pero mejor corto a nada (?) uwu

Un abrazo!

* * *

 **Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, y esperen la siguiente parte quizás dentro de 15 días por qué final de semestre :c**

 **No olviden dejar un comentario, cualquier critica constructiva buena o mala sera bien aceptada.**

 **Nos leemos! ^^**


End file.
